kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Roachie (episode)
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Ron: Heheh! Ha! That’ll give us time to get acquainted with our new friend. * Roachie: '''(Licks Kim on the cheek) * '''Kim: (Moans and faints) (Thud) Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Roachie meets Kim and Ron.jpg Roachie.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise A rogue scientist unleashes an army of giant roaches on Middleton, one with whom Ron unexpectedly bonds. Mission Briefing * Villains: Chester Yapsby * Evil plot: Using the Roflax stolen from his ex-boss, Professor Acari, Chester planned to create an army of giant cockroaches. * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard *Sinkhole Awareness Week *Mutated Roach Awareness Week Memorable Quotes * Kim: Ron, I'm all for making new friends, but this? * Ron: Whoa, KP! Just because Roachie's different, that's no reason for you to be a roachist! ---- * Kim: No, I can't believe you bonded with la cucaracha. * Ron: La grande cucaracha, KP. Makes all the difference in the world, am I right, Roachie? ---- * Kim: (staring at giant roaches) My jeepers are officially creeped. ---- * Kim: Roachie listens to you? * Ron: Except at bedtime. It's always 'Eh, five more minutes', and, and, 'Can I have a glass of dirty water?'" ---- * Ron: (to Roachie) I'll come visit you. And I'll think you every time I step on something crunchy. Now go on! Get outta here, you multi-legged scamp! It's a buffet out there for you! Notes *Ron can "speak bug" to Roachie the cockroach. It would seem that he has a natural talent with animals, as this is not the only time he has been able to communicate with them to a degree. *For once, Kim is completely willing to just watch while Ron handles a mission, mostly because she cannot handle the giant cockroaches, which Ron can handle better than the small bugs. *Ron can handle the following size bugs or at least cockroaches in the following order. #Dog-sized: very well #The size that can step on him: not as well, and cannot speak bug under pressure, but still better than the smaller size #Regular sized bugs: totally panics, and cannot handle them at all *Due to the panic that Roachie caused, Ron was threatened with expulsion from school if he brought Roachie back a second time. Though this threat was issued by "Cafeteria Lady", so it likely would have carried more weight if it had come from Mr. Barkin. *Monique makes a brief non-speaking appearance in the lunch scene walking behind Kim and Ron while they are talking to each other about Roachie. *This is one time where Kim shows a fear of something, like giant cockroaches. Production Information Errors Continuity Allusions *The sound effects in the game that Ron and Roachie are playing together make a Super Mario Bros. reference. Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes